the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiyana Tepkunset
Aiyana Tepkunset was born to her mother, a Navajo Medicine Woman and a man who she spent the first ten years of her life believing was her father. This was in fact not the truth. Aiyana is a half-blooded witch who attended Ilvermonry when she was younger. She was sorted into Horned Serpent on her first day. Biography Early Life Born to the Tepkunset's Aiyana was raised in a loving home by who she thought were both her parents. This was not the case as it turns out. While her mother was her mother, her father was not the man who she shared DNA with. This was not revealed until a strange visitor came to the Tepkunset home to officially invite Aiyana to Ilvermorny that fall. It was then revealed that Aiyana's mother had had an affair with an unknown wizard and that is how Aiyana came to be. Her parents divorced shortly after the news was broken. During Ilvermorny On her first Day at Ilvermorny, she joined all the other incoming 1st years to be sorted. When her turn came she was claimed by Horned Serpent after the gem in the head lit up signaling as much. In her third year, her mother remarried. Aiyana's mother and current step-father had a son. And agreed that it would be safest if Aiyana's magic was kept hidden from the people on the reservation. When Aiyana was fourteen she met an eighteen year old by the name of Joseph. When she was fifteen he showed her his skinwalker form. She fell in love with the idea of skinwalkers but was forbidden from seeing Joseph after her mother found out about him. When she was sixteen she finally learned what it took to become a skinwalker, killing a blood relative, and began avoiding Joseph. This did not sit well with the male, however. He took matters into his own hands and with the use of a skinwalker ability made Aiyana kill her younger brother. After becoming a skinwalker, Aiyana learned how to take on a new form and began planning her revenge on Joseph. When she told her mother, the older woman did not try and talk Aiyana out of the revenge and only asked for one condition. After Aiyana took her revenge, she was to move out. After Graduation After graduating from Ilvermorny Aiyana took her revenge on Joseph using her new abilities. His death looked like an animal attack and no suspicion ever came out of it. She moved out of her mother's house as was the condition of her taking her revenge. At which time she moved from the United States to the United Kingdom. There she began her career as a Magizoologist using her abilities to help in her work. Recently she was tracking an Alicorn. She was nearly within touching distance of the creature when some No-maj hunters took a shot at the creature, chipping its horn and scaring it away. Aiyana was furious and attacked the hunter that took the shot, in the form of a Kodiak Bear. The other two hunters were nearly killed as well but got away by using Bear Spray on her. After ingesting the one hunter she took the chipped piece of Alicorn horn and performed the ritual to make it another form for her to take. When she was done with the ritual she headed to London, The Leaky Cauldron, once there and having placed her order a stranger spoke to her starting up a conversation. That stranger was Dexter McLaggen. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Half-blood Category:Horned Serpent